


all the winds go sighing (Six Facts About Raliegh Beckett (Bending AU)

by Riana1



Series: all our elements combined (Bending AU) [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And all the winds go sighing,<br/>For sweet things dying”<br/>― Christina Rossetti</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the winds go sighing (Six Facts About Raliegh Beckett (Bending AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> Pacific Rim AU with freaky elemental powers.

1\. Raleigh Beckett was named for the famous English poet, courtier, and explorer according to his mother. 

"You filled me with wanderlust," she told him, shaking a bit of ash into the pudgy purple ash tray Yancy made her for her birthday. "I never wanted to go on all these trips with your father until I got pregnant with you. I knew you had the wind in your soul, the minute I heard you cry. The same way I knew your brother had the water in his; I never wanted to lose sight of the bay when was pregnant with Yancy.

A mother knows these things."

His brother later told him that their mom was sure he was going to be a girl. That is why Raleigh had a girl's name.

His father made Raleigh go up on the roof to get all of Yancy's clothes after Raleigh blew them up there. And later, he took Raleigh out for ice-cream and told him that no, they would have named Raleigh Carolina if he had been a girl.

"I wanted to give you kids a connection to your roots. Becketts have been in North Carolina since it was a colony, and, well, Yancy was the county I grew up in and Raleigh was the city I went to school and met your mom. After your nana died, we moved to Anchorage, but I wanted to make sure you knew where you came from- you'll need it with your brother having water between his ears and you having your head up in the clouds."

2\. Raleigh Beckett helped his neighbor restore a Beechcraft V35B Bonanza when he was fourteen. 

He spent that entire summer and fall, painting barns and raking leaves to earn enough money for his pilot's license. That winter he jumped from 42nd in his airbending class to third- when asked his remarkable improvement, Raleigh said it was all about being a leaf in the wind.

His teachers thought he was being esoteric; Raleigh thought he was being practical.

3\. Trepasser on tv, the coverage is discordant and disjointed; Raleigh, leans on his brother's back, watching as the grainy footage of hollowed out buildings shake and collapse in the wake of the monster. 

"We could catch them," Yancy mutters, flexing his floating ball of soda like a squeeze toy and Raleigh nods silently, kicking up a gust of wind to keep the swirly-gig afloat out of the corner of his eye.

4\. Nothing can catch him. 

Raleigh runs; not quite seven league boots, but his old Nikes hold up well enough, three steps and he is half a mile from the empty house, the missing car, and the one fucking note reading 'I'm sorry.'

He almost reaches the creek before a wall of water rises, causing Raleigh to stumble and fall- the water rushes, and delivers him wet and shaking into his brother's arms. Raleigh coughs and curls into Yancy, beating one hand uselessly at his brother's shoulder, "why Yancy, why!?"

His brother doesn't answer at first, just pulls stream after stream of creekwater out of Raleigh's hair and clothes until Raleigh is bone dry. 

"'He takes in trust, all our youth, our joys, and all we have." The words are low, more vibration than verbal, but Raleigh picks them out of the air with clarity.

"We'll pay him but with age and dust," Raleigh finishes off the paraphrase and shares a wordless look with his brother. They were orphans now, literally and metaphorically. Yancy gives him a slow smile, "we need to get back to the house now, kay?"

Raleigh nods.

It will be summer they spend it that house.

5\. Raleigh has meet deaf airbenders before- a concert violinist in high school and a girl in Munich who sang operetta and fronted in a retro- punk Slime cover band. They talked about how sound was nothing but air vibrating, a frequency they tapped into with their soul. 

Raleigh presses the pillow over his ears, praying that somehow silence will come, that his brother's screams will stop echoing in him, reverberating inside his head until he falls apart.

Some days he prays that he does.

6\. Raleigh Beckett is on his back, his leg pinned in an arm lock. He swallows, his mouth suddenly parched. Mako Mori cocks an eyebrow and gives him a small self-satisfied smile before releasing him.

Raleigh knows he is being foolish, but he swears under the sweat and soap, Mako Mori smells like rain.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Raleigh is definitely an airbender. He is one wiggly bastard and hard to pen down.


End file.
